Change
by Writing for the Burn
Summary: A girl who has never broken a rule in her life and a man who has never followed one. They will both end up changing each other, for better or for worse. Loki/OC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor. But I do own my characters. Please ask me if you want to use any of them in a story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I would like to point out," Kadria mumbled calmly, pouring over the book in her hands, "that this is not solely my fault." The words on the page, the ones that her eyes had repeatedly moved over, still meant absolutely nothing to her after reading them for the eleventh time. She was too distracted to pay attention to the actual meaning.

Loki growled, nearly baring his teeth at her in his irritation. He paused his pacing only to respond meanly, "There is no need for you to remind me." She tried not to flinch at his harsh voice. "I know that, you imbecile."

She took a deep breath, controlling her emotions. "Then please, act like it," she requested evenly. He paraded himself around as the victim, as if _she_ was the one to take advantage of _him_. Well, she had news for him, they were both guilty here and he could not play this off as her fault. He froze in his pacing. Loki faced her, his shoulders square and posture tense as he burned her with a glare so scorching it could have set her skin on fire.

"_You_ do not tell me how to act. I will do as I please," he asserted, his voice practically a hiss. Loki sneered at her before resuming his pacing. "And _you_ will do as you are told."

It was her turn to scowl at him, not bothering trying to hide it behind the calm composure she had upheld so far. "I will do no such thing. This is as much my problem as it is yours, and I_ will_ have say in the outcome." She carefully closed the book before placing it on a nearby table. Who was he to order her around? If she remembered correctly, his best solutions so far had been pacing and insulting her.

She stood up, prepared to counter his argument. When he looked down on her the way a man would look at a piece of dirt on his shoe, she wavered. She faltered at the disgust and superiority in his expression. He was a rich and respected prince, and she was nothing but one of the numerous vermin of Asgard. "Do not pretend as if your opinion on this matter is worth anything. I will decide how to deal with this situation. If I choose to continue this –_ I_ will. If I choose to terminate this little problem –_ I_ will. If I choose to kill you – _I will_." He glared, stepping close enough to cower over her. "I do not care what you think or what you want. You will have no say in what will be done_. You will do as you are told."_

She shrank back, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. He was being abnormally cruel, but maybe she should not have expected more from him. What could she have seen in him that night? The influence of alcohol in her system had been great, but even in a drunken haze she should not have given him a second thought.

There was no undoing it now. Even if she did something drastic, the problem could not be wished away or dismissed without his say. She knew if she did anything without direct orders from Loki, the God would undeniably find out and punish her.

With all of her fire gone, she felt lost and tired. There was no one to support her or comfort her. There was only him now, and he would provide neither of those. She stepped back from Loki's cold gaze. Kadria fell back into her chair, unable to look at the man who now controlled her life and fate.

With a quiet voice full of defeat, she muttered the bitter words. She hated herself as they escaped her mouth, but she was left with no other choice but to speak them.

"I will do as I am told."

~(O)~

**3 Weeks Prior**

"Father, how long will we be staying at the palace?" Kadria murmured from inside the carriage. He had just finished speaking to her handmaiden, and he was now climbing inside the carriage with her. A slightly smaller wagon would be towed by horses behind them, carrying their luggage and employees. Her handmaiden, Benallie, had chosen to ride with the rest of their servants in the baggage cart. Kadria set to smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt as she awaited an answer.

He settled into the seat opposite to her, huffing out a large breath as he got comfortable. "A fortnight, if not longer, my dear girl," he finally replied. The carriage lurched as it began moving. She smiled as she heard the horses give out resounding snorts and neighs as they picked up speed.

She hummed to herself. She was not well-acquainted with the royal nobility, though her family was often invited to attend formal events in the palace. Kadria had stayed many long nights in the castle in the past because of her father's profession, but had never made any permanent friends within the nobility. She was not particularly looking forward to spending extended time in the castle. It was stiff and uncomfortable. Depending on what crowd she would be spending her time with, it would more than likely be embarrassing.

But it was important, so she was determined to not complain. While her handmaiden had been packing up all her best dresses and jewelry, she had been gathering numerous books and items to entertain her during the stay. Her father may have said a fortnight, but a fortnight often turned into a month because of his work.

Her father was a trusted consultant for the King, though to what matters, she was unsure. He was never permitted to speak of his work to her, but if she had to guess, it had to do with the trouble brewing in the other realms. She had heard rumors uttered amongst her servants and tutors. A few other kingdoms were discontent, though with what, no one knew. They had been consistently sending out subtle warnings to the Allfather that he might have a war on his hands.

Though her family was in the royal family's closest circle, she had only met them a few times, with only a second or two of bowing before she was ushered off.

"Do I have riding sessions scheduled?" she questioned hesitantly. She enjoyed riding. She loved all of her activities in general, but she especially adored riding.

Her father gave her a knowing look. "Yes, I have all of your days scheduled out. Your handmaiden will handle all of it once we arrive. I have given her the agenda for your stay." Kadria tilted her head in thanks. She knew better than to pester her father with too many questions. He was a loving father, but not a patient or attentive one. He preferred having her out of his hair, especially whenever he was busy assisting the royal family. Just as at home, he kept a strict regimen of her activities that would occupy her time and keep her out of his way.

She could not help but ask one more question. "Am I to have access to the royal library as was permitted last time?"

Her father sighed heavily, casting her a tired, slightly irritated expression. "Yes, my daughter. You may spend your free time in the library, but I trust you know to stay away from any locations that could cause you, or I, trouble during this important time?" She nodded curtly, her braid sliding off her shoulder in her prompt response. "Good, now, please remain silent for the remainder of the trip. I must contemplate the job that awaits me."

Kadria knew the conversation was over. She leaned back and resigned herself to staring out the carriage window, watching all of Asgard's beauty go by at a rushed pace. It would be a long and silent trip.

* * *

**How do we feel about this? **

**Yes or no? I find that I rather liked writing this. I am warning everyone now. I will update as the mood strikes me. However, I find this story rather interesting as it gets put down. I really have no control over myself as I write. Things just tend to come out onto the page. I do know exactly where I want this story to go, but hey, my thoughts on the plot might change in time. I am still writing the beginning, so we shall see. **


End file.
